This invention relates to collective objects management systems in general, and in particular to an improved collective objects management system using object identification with digital addresses. More particularly, this invention relates to an improvement for a collective objects management system using object identification with digital addresses, the improvement pertaining to security locks for removably suspended object carriers.
The term “collective objects management systems” is a term coined to denote systems for generally keeping track of items (“objects”) in a collection of items. For example, an automobile parts warehouse at any given time has a collection of vehicle parts (“objects”) in inventory. The kind and number of such parts varies every day, as parts are sold and new parts are received. In order to keep track of the number and kind of vehicle parts in inventory, some type of collective vehicle parts management system must be used. Similarly, in a semiconductor manufacturing operation, at any given time there is a collection of integrated circuits (“objects”) of one or more types located somewhere in the facility, which must be accounted for using a collective integrated circuits management system. In supermarkets, a collection of a large number of different types of items, such as meats, produce, canned goods and the like is usually in inventory, with the number and types of objects varying widely on a daily basis and thus requiring a complex objects management system. In business offices and some homes, file storage cabinets are typically used to store documents used for both business and personal activities. A typical file storage cabinet has several pull-out drawers each containing a relatively large number of file folders (“objects”), with each folder containing one or more documents. In order to enable the documents contained in the various files to be readily accessed and inventoried, some type of file management system is necessary.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 8,471,717 issued Jun. 25, 2013 for “Collective Objects Management System With Object Identification Using Addressable Decoder Units” discloses a system for managing objects distributed in an object location space. The disclosure of the '717 patent is hereby incorporated by reference. The '717 system enables efficient management of a collection of objects by associating an address decoder circuit with each object in the collection, with each address decoder being accessible by a system user via a host computer. This technique provides objects management capability for objects distributed in an object location space which is superior to older, manual techniques implemented in the past.
A unique class of collective objects is comprised of those objects designed to be removably suspended for storage, access and display purposes. One example of this class of collective objects is a collection of keys each provided with a key holder which can be removably attached to a suspension device, such as a hook or a peg. Several key holders and keys are usually removably stored in one or more key cabinets, depending on the number of keys in the collection. Each key or key holder is normally provided with a label containing information identifying the associated key and its application. Another example of this class of collective objects is a collection of merchantable items (such as dry cell batteries, hardware items, or the like) carried by a packaging unit designed to be removably attached to a suspension device and provided with identifying information for the item. The key holders and packaging units are typically provided with a through aperture for enabling removable mounting on the suspension device.
Commonly assigned co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/999,010 filed Mar. 17, 2016 for “Removably Suspended Electronically Addressable Object And System” discloses an electronically addressable removably suspendable object carrier and a system for management of objects carried thereby which extends the advantages afforded by the electronically addressable collective objects management system described above with reference to the '717 patent to the class of removably suspendable objects. The invention of the '010 patent application comprises an electronically addressable object carrier for enabling the management of objects distributed in an object location space, the object carrier comprising a housing having an object retention element for securing an object to the object carrier and at least one through aperture for removably receiving an electrically conductive suspension member capable of manifesting object address signals and power signals supplied by a source; a microcontroller carried by the housing, the microcontroller having a unique object address serving to identify an object secured to the object carrier; an electrically conductive element located in the at least one aperture for electrically coupling the microcontroller to the electrically conductive suspension member when the aperture is removably received on the electrically conductive suspension member; and an indicator coupled to the microcontroller for activation whenever the microcontroller receives an address signal representative of the unique object address. The indicator is a visible indicator, preferably an LED light source. The object carrier may also include an additional indicator coupled to the microcontroller for activation whenever the microcontroller receives power signals.
In use, the devices according to the '010 invention are removably suspended by a plurality of electrically conductive suspension members capable of manifesting object address signals and power signals supplied by a source, the suspension members being secured to a support element, such as the back board of a cabinet. A user can locate an individual object registered in the system by merely entering the identification of the sought object into a host computer, observing the activated visible indicator on the object carrier associated to the object, and manually removing the object carrier from the suspension member.
While the '010 system greatly improves management of the removably suspended objects registered in the system, the integrity of the collection of objects is susceptible to unauthorized removal of the object carriers from the suspension members. In particular, any object carrier can be removed from its suspension member once access to the storage cabinet is achieved. Consequently, a user with access to the system can remove not only the sought object but also all other objects stored in the cabinet. This compromised integrity of the collection of objects is less than desirable.